valkyrie_anatomiafandomcom-20200213-history
Old News
This page contains archive of game news. For actual news see wiki main page. ;2020 January 30 *The 10th Valhalla Assault event starts ;2020 January 29 *Transient Memory part 2 starts ;2020 January 28 *Sarigari Sukia descends *Valhalla Vacation event starts ;2020 January 25 *Start of Lunar New Year Campaign including free daily pulls and rank campaign ;2020 January 24 *Transient Memory event starts (new character: Awakened Lenneth) ;2020 January 23 *Planned maintenance *New Main Story chapter is released *Unanswered Prayers returns ;2020 January 22 *New game version 1.2.3 is out ;2020 January 21 *The Hot Spring Incident part 2 starts *Toreno Calacor descends ;2020 January 18 *Step 7 AF Guarantered Gacha (new character: Snow Fairy Alice) ;2020 January 16 *The Hot Spring Incident event starts (new characters: Yukata Maya, Spring Goddess Norn ;2020 January 14 *Urite Caryot descends ;2020 January 11 *A Rose in the Dark event starts ;2020 January 10 *Planned maintenance ;2020 January 9 * The Wandering Sorcerer event part 2 starts (new characters: Divine Knight Alicia, Dark Flower Sennah) ;2020 January 7 * Branlu Mier descends ;2020 January 2 * The Wandering Sorcerer event starts (new characters: Calamity God Lezard, Progenitor God Sephiroth) ;2020 January 1 *Happy New Year! ;2019 December 31 * The 9th Valhalla Assault begins (new character: Kamose) * Valhalla Drifting Island begins * Lady Mornia descends ;2019 December 26 * Celestial Beast event returns ;2019 December 25 *Merry Christmas! *The Christmas Strategist event starts (new characters: Snow Maiden Lenneth F, Christmas Frei) ;2019 December 24 *Clatere Revereno descends ;2019 December 20 * Valkyrie Profile 20th anniversary gacha (free daily 10+1 pull) - be sure to pull daily because there is limit on number of pulls per day ;2019 December 18 * Sealstones introduced * A Billion Times Over event starts (new characters: Silver-Haired Bride, Groom Lucian) ;2019 December 17 * Lady Mornia descends ;2019 December 12 * Holy Night Star event starts (new characters: Christmas Freya, Christmas Norn) * Unanswered Prayers event returns ;2019 December 10 *2nd part of Covenant of Sin starts * Branlu Mier descends ;2019 December 6 *Anti-Descension Holy Weapon Gacha starts ;2019 December 5 *Valkyrie Profile 20th Anniversary Login Bonus 2 starts **Free login bonuses **Covenant of Sin event starts (new characters: Celestial Armor Wylfred, Ailyth the Shackled) **LE Evolution Set (5000 gems) and Max Lvl Item set (5000 gems) are back on sale **Weapon and Orb Great Success chances are up **All Daily dungeon open on all days **Free Daily Material gacha **Comeback campaign ;2019 December 3 *Valhalla Blackleaf Forest event starts *Adis Catara descends ;2019 November 29 *Release of version 1.1.4 *Black Friday special gacha (new character: Garm Ailyth) ;2019 November 28 *Emergency maintenance *The 8th Valhalla Assault event starts (new character: Victorie) *Eternal Oath event starts (new character: Blessed Silmeria) *Lies and Truths event returns ;2019 November 26 *Clatere Revereno descends ;2019 November 20 *Start of free daily pulls for weapons ;2019 November 18 *The Innocent Bride event starts (new characters: Bride Alicia, Groom Rufus) *Madam Glasson descends ;2019 November 17 *Valkyrie Profile 20th anniversary countdown campaign is announced: **Daily free 11-pull **Story quests are half AP **All Seraphic Gates open and half cost **Daily Login Bonus ;2019 November 15 * Summer Island Mermaid event starts (new character: Summer Freya, character buffed: Yumei) * Tyro's exclusive orb was sent to all players at the end of Facebook campaign ;2019 November 14 * Celestial Beast event returns ;2019 November 12 * Adis Catara descends ;2019 November 11 * A Little Visitor event starts (new characters: Tyro, Scholar Mystina) * 11/11 gacha banner out with guaranteed AFs * New packs are available for purchase for 5k gems each: ** LE Evolution Set - 20x Legendary Rainbow Stone, 5x Awakening Amber, misc. ** Potential Force Set - 5x Yggdrasil Branch, different bottles ** Weapon Upgrade Set - Platinum Hammers, misc. ;2019 November 8 * Version 1.1.3 is out * Start of Facebook promotion for Final Fantasy Record Keeper crossover campaign. Like and share for rewards! ;2019 November 5 * Lady Mornia descends * Desert Island Expedition event starts (new characters: Summer Alice, Summer Thaila) * Valhalla Dance Palace event starts ;2019 October 30 *Planned maintenance *New game version: **Material Items Archive was added *The 7th Valhalla Assault event starts (new character: Maya) ;2019 October 29 *Zonne Schnecke descends ;2019 October 28 *New Divine Gacha. It has only two steps. 1 AF guaranteered from each step *Hakurei stats and orb got buffed ;2019 October 24 *The Strangest Halloween Play part 2 starts (new character: Halloween Altveer) ;2019 October 23 *New Main Story chapter - Sephiroth - is available ;2019 October 22 * Madam Glasson descends * Fairy Circle event part 2 starts ;2019 Otober 17 *Requiem for Grief event starts (new character: Kabo) *Pumpkin Ball event starts (new character: Swordfighter Kabo) *The Strangest Halloween Play event starts (new character: Halloween Ethereal) *Game update: **Premium feature is updated. Now it gives two more attempts at descension bosses and 1 run into the Seraphic Gates with AP cost of 1 AP daily. **Seraphic Gates Nether difficulty is now available ;2019 October 15 * Adis Catara descends * Lies and Truths event returns ;2019 October 14 *Fairy Circle cross-over event starts ;2019 October 10 *Fairy's Dictionary cross-over event starts (new characters: Rinne, Agnes, Ringabel) *Celestial Beast event returns ;2019 October 9 *Version 1.1.0 is live ;2019 October 8 *Valhalla Mines event starts *Clatere Revereno descends ;2019 October 4 *Maintenance *Half Anniversary Campaign *Obsidian event starts (new characters: Kokuyō, Transcendental Lezard) *Ultimate Destructor event part 2 starts ;2019 October 1 *Lady Mornia descends *Unanswered Prayers event starts ;2019 September 26 *Version 1.0.25 is live *New Main Story chapters are available *Ultimate Destructor event starts (new characters: Ethereal Queen, Destruction God Loki) *The 6th Valhalla Assault event starts (new characters: Odin, Amelia) *White Wings part2 starts ;2019 September 24 *Branlu Mier descends ;2019 September 19 *White Wings event starts (new characters: Eventide Hakurei and Eventide Hakurei★). ;2019 September 18 *Awakening Jade as special login bonus was an errror. All players will soon get Awakening Amber in their gift boxes. ;2019 September 17 *Lies and Truths Return ;2019 September 12 *Octopath Traveler crossover event On a Great Quest starts (new characters: Olberic and Primrose) *Practice Demon part2 event starts *Madame Glasson descends ;2019 September 11 *Weekly maintenance. New game version. ;2019 September 10 *Valhalla Crossing event starts. ;2019 September 5 *Practice Demon event starts *Clatere Revereno descends *Part 2 of The Arbiter of Demise event starts ;4/09/2019: *Weekly Maintenance. Day 1 players got their +50 to inventory space. ;3/09/2019: *As apology for the bug during The 5th Valhalla Assault all players got 10k of red, blue and yellow badges. *Unanswered Prayers event starts ;31/08/2019: *The 5th Valhalla Assault begins. Aside Loki, there are 3 more characters available: Leone, Mercurius and Shiho ;29/08/2019: *The Arbiter of Demise event starts *Arbiter Hrist and Yumei gacha *Adis Catara descends *Part 2 of the Revenge of the Sinner starts. ;28/08/2019: *New chapters for Main Story including Vargo's cadence *500k Downloads Campaign start. *Weekly Maintenance ;27/08/2019: *Release of version 1.0.23 for both iOS and Android. Update will become mandatory on 28th of August. ;22/08/2019: *Start of Revenge of the Sinner event *Lady Mornia descends! *Release of Wylfred and Supreme Deity Odin. Also first weapons with extreme power. ;21/08/2019: *New character was teasered: official Facebook group *Step 1 Ticket from Memories of Time event should be exchanged in the new booth into specific gacha step 1 ticket before use. After exchange new ticket will be possible to use only in the gacha it is related to. *Nameless Flower 6 first-time chest drop was fixed and now gives correct type of petals. All users will get 100 gems as a compensation. Players who already completed this stage will also get Petals III x200. *Weekly Maintenance ;20/08/2019: *New revamped Nameless Flower event begins. Clearance was reset for old players. New rewards in the shop are related to Story Characters Exclusive Orbs. *Now two unused Golden Tails from Memories of Time could be exchanged for rewards. Category:News Category:Archive